


Volleyball Parenting 101

by storiesforeye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Fluff, Other, Shy Kozume Kenma, Team Bonding, a little bit ooc sorry, friendship building, friendship training camp, hinata is extroverted af, no homo like seriously, no smut or lemon for your dirty mind, oh no karasuno and nekoma have to live together, please no shipping, sorry a little swearing, suga is a mom, the captains are the team dads and it’s adorable, the volleyball teams are family, they don’t get along like the little shits they are, we don’t do angst here, yaku is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesforeye/pseuds/storiesforeye
Summary: The captains should be insane by now.If you’ve ever met the Nekoma or Karasuno Volleyball Team, you’d know.However, a surprise friendship training camp was just the cherry on top.Will the captains and their vice survive a week of keeping their teams in check?.the first chapter is remastered, but the original will still be considered the first!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Fukunaga Shouhei & Kuroo Tetsurou, Fukunaga Shouhei & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Inuoka Sou & Yamamoto Taketora, Kai Nobuyuki & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kai Nobuyuki & Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Yamamoto Taketora, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Shibayama Yuuki & Yaku Morisuke, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Yamamoto Taketora, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE *NO* SHIPS, THERE IS *NO* SEXUAL TENSION, UNRESOLVED OR NOT, THERE IS *NOTHING ROMANTIC* BETWEEN THE TWO TEAMS OR CAPTAINS (no matter how much it looks like it)

Chapter One: Families Combine and Combust

“a WHAT?!!”

The Karasuno Volleyball Club was just practicing on a normal day, at a normal time. Takeda-sensei came with news that Nekoma invited them to attend a training camp, alright, nice! It wasn’t the training camp they’d expect though...

“A...friendship training camp?” Hinata asked with his head tilted. None of the members seemed to have heard of such a thing. “That’s right. Though having enemies is always good in volleyball, some of you guys have some...unneeded rivalries with a few of the Nekoma members.” Takeda-sensei, though on the outside it seemed like he knew all about the camp, he too was completely clueless as to what they would do or what it was needed for. “That isn’t true, Take-sensei.” Asahi, who was sitting next to him, jumped at Daichi’s words. Though his words didn’t have much bite to them, his face said it all. Takeda shivered and took a deep breath before talking again. “Especially you, Daichi-kun. You seem to have some... unresolved tension regarding Nekoma’s captain.” Daichi visibly tensed up, but said nothing. “Anyway, this training- err,  **friendship** training camp will start next week, be sure to practice hard until then. Consider this camp as a...week-long break!” Kageyama and Hinata sighed simultaneously. They both hated, HATED breaks. Coach Ukai stepped up to help Takeda-sensei, who was starting to sweat with all the pressure built up in the room. “Do you guys understand?” The team exchanged looks before nodding. 

“Yes!”

....

“I don’t understand why Coach Nekomata would organize this training camp, I think we get along with Karasuno just fine!”

The Nekoma Volleyball Club was just as confused, their captain even believing they were on relatively good terms. “You’re one to talk Kuroo.” Kenma thought a bit differently, knowing that Hinata was the only one he was remotely able to talk to. “Hm, well I suppose you aren’t so good with Karasuno.” Kenma shot him a glare. “Hey, you’re the one always picking fights with Karasuno’s captain.” Kuroo shut up after that.  _“Guess he gets all defensive when it comes to him, huh?”_ They both practiced in silence for a while. “Hey! Kuroo-san!” Kuroo looked up to see Yaku sprinting after him. “Ah, what is it Yaku-san?” Yaku caught his breath for a bit before continuing. “Some of the third years are moving into the second year dorms, so we’ll use those rooms for next week.” Kuroo smiled, much to Kenma’s dismay. “You arranged this, didn’t you Yaku-san?” “What? Uhh...” Kuroo ruffled Yaku’s hair before walking away. “I knew I count count on “The Mother of Nekoma”.” Yaku took a while to process the words, but once he did, he was livid. “KUROO!! YOU JERK!” Kenma rolled his eyes and got back to setting some unfortunate throws to Lev, who only managed to spike one of them. “One more Kenma-san! I know I can do it this time!” “No, I’m tired.” “Wah- WAIT KENMA-SAN!”

“This will be the first friendship training camp between Nekoma and Karasuno, there will strictly be no practicing during 7 to 12AM. If you need to go into the gyms during those times, you must state your reason to one of the coaches and you will be supervised to the gym the entire time. More details will be provided in a pamphlet handed out on Friday, do you understand?” The gym was quiet before the team immediately jumped up.

“Yeah!”

....

”Come on, let’s go...”

The Karasuno Volleyball Club was sleep deprived and being forced on a bus at 4AM in the morning. The bus would lead them to Tokyo, where they’d meet the enemies that they would have to befriend...somehow. “Hinata? Hi- HINATAAA!” Suga was pushing everyone onto the bus before Hinata slammed into him at max speed. “Oww...Hinata, what the hell were you doing just then?” Hinata immediately looked up in terror. “AHHH SUGAWARA-SAAAAAN! I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M-“ “Hinata calm down! You're going to wake the neighbors!” Hinata took a while to quiet down, and in that time, Suga managed to shove him into the bus along with Kageyama who didn’t need much explanation. “Hey Suga, think you can handle them?” Daichi was in the door of the bus. Suga shot a smile and replied with a simple “Mhm.”

....

”Kuroo, you’re overworking yourself.”

Kuroo blinked twice before turning his gaze to the ball in his hands. “Ah, am I?” Kenma frowned and slapped the volleyball out of Kuroo’s hands, though that took a little effort. “Karasuno’s going to come by soon, you have to greet their captain anyway.” Kuroo sighed and gathered his things in his volleyball bag. “Oi Kenma, I’ll be in the club room.” Kenma waved a little goodbye before the door shut. “Kuroo-san may be overworking but we’re not! Cmon Kenma-san, give me some tosses.” Lev picked up a volleyball and handed it to Kenma.

...

”Fine, only three.”

”Thank you Kenma-sa- wait you said yes?”

”Do you want me to change my mind?”

”What? No, okay let’s go!”


	2. Chapter One (Remastered): Families Combine and Combust Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (copy and paste of the update note)
> 
> Hey, so I haven’t updated this at ALL since the release (I’m sorry), but I started this fic before I finished Haikyuu entirely.
> 
> It’s why some characters are so out of character, like Yaku and Kuroo’s interactions.
> 
> I’ll start updating this more, but I’m in a HUGE bout of writer’s block right now and I probably won’t be updating immediately.
> 
> The storyline will probably change to be more canon compliant, but expect for that out-of-character feeling to linger for awhile!
> 
> I’ll also be changing the formatting to be a little more like this, since it’s way easier to read.
> 
> I might even remaster the first chapter, since it’s so messy.
> 
> Anyway, I should stop rambling now, but expect to see this story formulate a lot better!!
> 
> P.S: Some things will probably be proven untrue as season 4 goes on, so you might see a few changes here and there to fit the canon storyline!

. . .

With Spring Preliminaries coming up in a few months, Karasuno was busy with training the team to be in top notch condition by January.

In addition to the numerous training camps they were invited to, a rather special one came in the form of a phone call one day.

“A...Friendship Training Camp?!”

“Quiet, Takeda-san!”  
“Sorry, sorry...but you surely aren’t joking Manabu-san?”

The line on the other end started breaking up before a voice finally came through.

_“Not joking, serious. Coach Nekomata got the recommendation from the Principal, so he had to comply.”_

Takeda fiddled with the pencil on his desk before speaking again.

“How long will the training camp be?”

_“A week or so probably, it starts next week on Sunday.”_

Takeda yelled into the phone’s speaker once he heard.

“SUNDAY?!”  
“Takeda-san!”  
“Sorry!”

_“Yes, Sunday Ittetsu-san. Of course if you can’t, we’ll reschedule or cancel-”_

“Nonono! Sorry for freaking out a little, but I think it’ll be good for the team’s morale. We can’t just keep bribing them with meat buns..”

_“Haha! Same for our team, so you can make it Sunday?”_

“I’ll have to talk to Ukai-kun first, but I think I’ll manage.”

_“That’s great! Oh, we’ll have to end it here, nice talking to you Ittetsu-san!”_

“You too!”  
 _beeeeeeep_

“I hope they don’t go at each other's throats during that week..”

. . .

The Nekoma Volleyball Club was training hard for the Spring Preliminaries. They **_had_ ** to train, because they couldn’t deny they wanted to see the Battle of The Trash Heap happen too.

However, a rather peculiar camp invitation stopped them in their tracks.

“Wooow, this joke was actually funny, Kuroo!”

A loud barrage of laughter followed Yaku’s comment, followed by an unimpressed sigh.

“I’m not kidding, we have to be at school by 4AM next Sunday to catch Karasuno’s bus and greet them.”

The laughter died down as the realization settled in.

A sudden voice broke the silence.

“I don’t want to go, so I won’t go.”

All eyes went to Kenma as he shifted uncomfortably and bowed his head down.

“Kenmaaaa! You gotta go!”

“I’m not going, Kuro.”

Kuroo fell silent for a while until he thought of something that could make Kenma change his mind in a flash.

“Shouyou will be there~!”

Kenma snapped his head up, disregarding the lingering looks on his face.

“Shouyou will be there?”  
  
Kuroo smiled triumphantly and repeated what he had said.

“Shouyou will be there.”

Kenma held a skeptical look on his face before looking back into his lap.

“If you’re lying, I’m skipping practice next week.”

“And that is exactly what you will NOT do!” 

The rest of the team engaged in conversation, dreading their early wake up on a supposed weekend break.

  
  


. . .

The gym was filled with Hinata and Kageyama’s bickering.

It wasn’t exactly normal, but it definitely wasn’t rare.

The Karasuno High Boys Volleyball Club was VERY off sync today, the shock from **_that_ ** announcement still lingered on the players.

. . .

_“What is a...er, friendship training camp?”_

_“That’ll be explained in a pamphlet you’ll be given later.”_

_Karasuno didn’t know what to think, or how to feel, really._

_They were definitely glad that they got to attend a training camp, the more the merrier of course! However, some of the players would like to keep their personal rivalries, rivalries._

_Coach Ukai interrupted their chatter, making all eyes turn to him._

_“Don’t go talking about volleyball yet! This isn’t a regular training camp, this is a_ **_friendship_ ** _training camp! The gyms in Tokyo will be closed for the remainder of the training camp. If we catch you practicing, you’ll be sent home immediately.”_

. . .

“THAT WAS THE FIFTH ONE YOU MISSED! BOKE HINATA BOKE!”

“WELL MAYBE IT WAS BECAUSE YOUR SET WAS TOO LOW, BAKAYAMA!”  
“HAAH?!”

“Alright, alright, enough you two!”

Daichi’s loud voice echoed into the gym, catching all of the club’s attention,

“Remember, 1AM Sunday is when we get on the bus. Bring everything you need, because we won’t be driving back.”

The team replied with a tired groan before-

“THIS IS ONE OF THE ONLY TIMES WE’LL BE GOING TO TOKYO BEFORE SPRING PRELIMS! DON’T GROVEL LIKE A BUNCH OF PRESCHOOLERS!”

Sugawara’s voice replaced the silence, bouncing off the gym walls.

Silence befell them again before Nishinoya replied with one thing before bolting out the door.

“Thanks mom!”

“NISHINOYAA!!!”

. . .

_End. :)_

**Author's Note:**

> okay, first story on ao3! i’m aiming to write atleast 800 words each chapter so I hope you guys will like how this will go!  
> (warning, slow update since school is going to get in the way)


End file.
